1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, preferably for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror base and a mirror head which can be pivoted relative to the mirror base from a position of use into a parking position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mirror head of exterior rearview mirrors can be pivoted from the position of use in a direction counter to the travel direction of the vehicle to the rear into a parking position. However, it may occur that in the parking position the mirror head accidentally moves relative to the mirror base, and this may result in damage to the mirror head.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that the mirror head, at least in the parking position, is secured properly and safely in its position.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the mirror head is secured by a securing force at least in the parking position.
In the exterior rearview mirror according to the invention the mirror head is secured in the parking position by the securing force. The securing force ensures that the mirror head in the folded parking position is secured in its rest position so that undesirable movements of the mirror head in the parking position are prevented. The securing force can be advantageously also active in the position of use of the mirror head so that in this position the mirror head is also reliably prevented from performing undesirable movements.